Charité
by Obviously Enough
Summary: OS anniversaire UA Avengers basé sur un prompt de Soleil breton : Deux enfants de milliardaires sont obligés de fréquenter les galas depuis leur adolescence. S'ennuyer crée des liens, parfois inattendus.


Je tiens à m'excuser si certaines phrases ne sont pas drôles, il y a un nombre obscène de private jokes. Parce qu'on fête l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, voyez.

Bande sonore :

Amstrong – Claude Nougaro

Stuck in the middle with you – Stealers Wheel

Sia – Cheap Thrills

Comptine d'un autre été : l'après-midi – Yann Tiersen

Accidentally in love – Counting Crows

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vous connaissez l'histoire de la meuf qui ne sait toujours pas le pairing de l'OS qu'elle a pour son anniversaire ?

Ben maintenant c'est fait. Vous connaissez l'histoire en question, je veux dire.

C'était court hein pas vrai. Ҫa perd pas de temps remarquez, ça va droit au but, tchac, c'est fini. J'espère que t'as aimé Lènelène, les autres petite review s'vous plaît.

Aïe AIE c'est bon ok j'arrête mon flood. Remettez les pavés que vous m'avez jeté dessus à leur place s'il vous plaît. Toi aussi Soleil, je te vois. Bon.

Bonne lecture.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Engoncé dans son costume trop serré, Loki boudait. Avec classe, mais il boudait. Il détestait ces galas et tous ces gens aux fesses serrées qui riaient trop fort, une flûte à la main, avec une virulente passion. Ils étaient vieux, mais si vieux, cachant rides et calvities avec tous les moyens possibles pour peu qu'il soit à mille dollars le gramme.

Parmi tous ces visages tirés et huileux ou fripés comme des pommes séchées, un seul visage se démarquait. Trop jeune, trop mince, trop blasé. Loki l'ignora d'un air princier qui lui allait bien, ayant commencé cette énième compétition de qui le premier cèderait et choisirait de venir parler à l'autre, au lieu d'une mort subite par ennui létal. C'était leur petit rituel à chaque gala de charité, vente aux enchères, cocktail huppé auxquels leurs prestigieuses familles les traînaient par la peau du cou pour connaître et se faire connaître, dans l'avenir tout tracé qui était le leur. Non, décidément, rien n'était plus intéressant que cette tension de l'ennui, de tenir un vieux croûton de plus malgré les secondes à rebours et l'envie terrible de trouver quelqu'un pour se moquer ensemble de ces masques figés et avenants.

Ils faisaient ça depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans, environ. Peut-être neuf. La bouille adorable de Loki s'occupait de faire la promotion du cabinet d'avocat de sa mère, celle de son acolyte servait la cause catholique et anticancéreuse des Wilson Against Leucemia. Ils avaient depuis perdu leurs rondeurs, mais leurs paroles jeunes et mielleuses accompagnées d'un sourire éclatant ouvraient tous les portefeuilles.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'autre qui céda, et Loki cacha son sourire dans son verre de champagne sans alcool mais tout aussi cher.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Au regard froid et à moitié accusateur de l'autre, l'héritier Friggason bougea son premier pion.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu, minauda-t-il, y'a pas assez de lumière.

-Cette blague tolérante est très originale, où as-tu été la chercher, _face de craie_.

-C'est sûr que pour la tolérance tu montres bien l'exemple, _Banania_.

-Ravale ta salive de p'tit cul blanc.

-Tête de nègre.

-Aspirine coloniale !

-LES GARCONS !

Les deux petites pestes tournèrent lentement la tête, et Frigga entreprit de leur délivrer six fessées oculaires à la seconde, son regard devenu charbon et martinet. Au bout d'un total de quarante-huit châtiments corporels virtuels chacun, et pantalon baissé s'il vous plait, elle sourit pour reprendre plus doucement :

-Les garçons. Que diriez-vous d'aller échanger vos paroles d'amabilité en présence de la maire. Peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il à maintenir votre niveau de langue.

Puis elle fit un signe à la personnalité politique en question et, abandonnant leur duel puisque la cavalerie allait leur faire la peau, les adolescents cherchèrent une échappatoire. A leur grande infortune, aucun allié dans les environs, aussi ils virent approcher la maire et son compagnon avec l'expression fataliste mais digne des amérindiens devant leur génocide imminent.

-Loki Friggason, Sam Wilson, les accueillit une femme brune aux cheveux courts dans un tailleur chic au bras d'un homme à l'éternel sourire en coin. Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous.

-Madame la maire, minauda le perdant du jeu de l'ennui, seriez-vous par chance venue accorder plus de subventions à l'association de mes parents ?

-Contribution personnelle hélas, si l'argent public entre dans des poches prestigieuses et privées, jeune ami, je perds mon poste, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière leur épaule, puis lança :

-Votre mère ne regarde pas monsieur Friggason. Je vous suggère le balcon.

Ils s'enfuirent avec toute la classe et la lenteur dont ils étaient capables. Une fois seuls, soustraits aux regards de tous ces gens pathétiques et stressants, ils arrondirent leur dos et soupirèrent.

-Tu es tellement plus doué que moi à ce jeu de dupes, affirma Loki avec un soupçon d'admiration. Je ne les supporte plus. Regarde, j'ai de l'urticaire, insista-t-il en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour montrer une clavicule absolument pas rougie.

-Petite nature, répliqua l'autre en levant un sourcil moqueur. Tu le sais, qu'on en a encore pour toute notre vie comme ça ?

-Crois-moi, dès la fin de mes études de droit, je fais un gosse et il ira à ma place représenter la firme à ces soirées insupportables.

Sam resta pensif en contemplant les rues de New York sous ses pieds. Était-ce grave si la seule famille qu'il souhaitait était une orpheline asiatique s'appelant Lokison ?

Quand Frigga décida qu'elle avait assez fait de ronds de jambes pour la soirée, Loki fit un petit salut militaire pour lui souhaiter une bonne semaine, jusqu'aux enchères de samedi en faveur de la paix mondiale. Son acolyte le regarda partir en songeant que ce soir encore il n'avait pas trouvé le courage.

-o-o-o-o-

Un soir qu'ils se retrouvaient auprès du buffet et prenaient un temps excessivement long à choisir entre les toasts au foie gras et ceux aux œufs de saumon afin de retarder l'instant de la reprise des discussions mondaines, Loki demanda de but en blanc :

-C'est quoi ton livre préféré ?

-Harry Potter, répondit tranquillement Sam l'hérétique en rajoutant de la paprika sur son foie gras.

-…C'est une blague carambar ? demanda le curieux d'un ton perplexe.

-Le jour où ton petit cerveau étroit produira trois mille pages de pur talent, répliqua aussitôt l'héritier, on reparlera de mes goûts littéraires.

-Pas besoin de produire soi-même pour formuler une appréciation.

-Non, mais pour critiquer, tu serais bien capable de faire de même avant de t'avancer.

-Te fâche pas, je croyais juste que c'était du Toni Morrison, ou la Case de l'oncle Tom.

-Tu arrêtes d'être raciste deux secondes ou ça se passe comment ? s'agaça Sam. C'est comme si toi, parce que tu es un parfait connard, tu adores forcément _Voyage au bout de la nuit_.

-Mais j'aime _Voyage au bout de la nuit_ , se vexa Loki.

-… Alors désolé, c'est toi qu'a raison.

L'héritier de la firme d'avocats Friggason se dit qu'il serait malvenu qu'il frappe l'épaule de monsieur Wilson comme un collégien, alors il se retint.

-Ҫa va ? lui demanda son compagnon de galère. Tu veux du caviar ? C'est bon pour la constipation.

« Ok t'as gagné », songea-t-il en se retournant et faisant un grand sourire à un styliste nouvellement célèbre particulièrement ennuyeux (et au goût douteux).

-Comte Von Doom, l'accueillit-il quand la personnalité portant une cape verte discutable arriva à leur hauteur. Connaissez-vous mon cher ami Sam Wilson ? Il cherche un thème pour son apéritif dinatoire avec le préfet de l'Illinois la semaine prochaine, pouvez-vous l'aider ? Quant à moi je suis au regret de vous abandonner, la maire voulait m'entretenir au sujet de l'affaire Hill.

Le regard de pure haine qu'il sentit sur sa nuque alors qu'il s'éloignait lui fit plus de bien que tout le caviar du monde.

Il rit beaucoup moins quand au gala suivant Sam lui mit d'entrée Selena Gomez dans les jambes. Puis il s'avéra qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait, donc ils parlèrent bulle financière, féministe puis drague égalitaire, et leur couple fit la une de la presse people pendant trois mois. Le plus jeune représentant de Wilson against leucemia s'en mordit les doigts avec entrain et enterra plus profondément ses sentiments.

-o-o-o-o-

Ce ne fut que cinq mois après sa rupture avec Selena que Sam et lui trouvèrent la solution miracle pour échapper aux fins de galas ne venant pas. Prendre discrètement la direction des toilettes, obliquer à la place pour l'ascenseur puis pour l'escalier de secours, et monter sur le toit. New York leur tendant les bras sans leur adresser un mot aimable ou un sourire faux : c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis.

C'était un soir, comme ça, et à peu près la quatrième fois qu'ils utilisaient cette technique sans se faire prendre, car soit leurs parents les accompagnaient et ils étaient trop occupés pour les chercher jusque là, soit ils étaient seuls et n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient avachis sur le toit, contemplant les rares étoiles et écoutant le vacarme des taxis agacés. Parfois, quand ils se sentaient rebelles, ils fumaient quelques cigarettes, ou parfois ils parlaient, souvent pour se plaindre de leur vie difficile et vide de sens. C'était une de ces fois-là que Loki lança, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme :

-Je m'ennuie Sam ! Je m'ennuie tellement.

-Colle un procès à Psychology, proposa aussitôt Sam (quand Loki s'ennuyait, c'était assez vite rébarbatif ou catastrophique). Ils prétendent que l'absence de père t'aurait rendu homosexuel, et que tu le caches en te coltinant tout ce que les maisons de disque étatsuniennes comportent en vagins.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que Loki ne trouve quelques de décent à répondre, resté interloqué à la tirade excessivement dramatique de son ami. Ce dernier eut le temps de retrouver l'article en question et de tendre son téléphone au futur avocat, à qui le choc ne fit faire aucune remarque sur le fait que Sam ait toutes les applis de ce que les USA comptaient de magazines stupides.

-Mais on ne peut pas _devenir_ homosexuel, protesta-t-il enfin après avoir lu l'article dans un silence perplexe. Et c'est pas parce que je suis sorti avec Selena et que maintenant c'est Taylor que je … Oh mon dieu.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Sam à l'air de pur panique soudain monté sur le visage de son compagnon de gala.

-Ma mère est abonnée à Psychology magazine. Et elle m'a annoncé hier qu'on partait quinze jours en Norvège le mois prochain.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'escalier de secours.

-Où tu vas ? lui lança Sam d'un ton qu'il voulait pas trop déçu.

-Dire à mon ignorante de mère que je suis hétéro comme un phoque !

Le claquement tonitruant de la porte métallique couvrit le petit bruit de verre brisé que fit le cœur de Sam. Il resta sur le toit à finir sa cigarette, contemplant la nuit.

-o-o-o-o-

Deux mois plus tard, durant un concert mondain en faveur des orphelins de guerre, Sam n'y tint plus. C'était la quatrième personne outrageusement riche qu'il se coltinait seul et il allait fondre un plomb. De la main qui ne tenait pas la flûte de champagne, il enfila donc son oreillette, et sur son téléphone dans sa poche de smoking, composa à l'aveugle le numéro de Loki. Il devait être dans sa limousine, mais un peu d'harcèlement ne coûtait rien. Quand on décrocha, il chuchota :

-Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses blanches et plates, je suis sur le point de faire flamber tout le gratin newyorkais.

-Mes fesses ne sont pas plates et encore moins blanches, répliqua-t-on dans son oreille d'un ton agacé.

Mais Sam avait distinctement entendu le petit souffle amusé qui avait précédé.

-Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles plus ? s'enquit-il d'un ton curieux en prenant une gorgée d'environ trois cent dollars. Tu t'es transformé en martien ? En schtroumf ?

-Non, j'ai bronzé.

Et trois cent dollars crachés sur le marbre. Agacé par la quinte de toux ressemblant foutrement à un gloussement qui résonnait à l'autre bout du fil, Loki rétorqua :

-Quoi ?

-J'espère pour toi que c'est une blague carambar.

Il lui raccrocha au nez, et Sam jeta un œil au buffet en retenant son rire. Pas de homard pour ce soir, heureusement que Loki venait. Sinon ça aurait manqué, pas vrai ?

Quand Loki eut échangé des amabilités avec les gros bonnets du philanthropisme présents ce soir, il serra son poing pour ne pas le mettre dans le menton tremblotant de rire de Sam. Ce n'était pas _si_ moche, si ? Sa peau basanée tirant légèrement sur l'écarlate.

-Ҫa ne te va vraiment pas, affirma Sam. Fais-moi plaisir et ne retourne plus jamais en cabine UV.

-Comment _oses-tu_ ? J'étais aux Bahamas.

-Menteur, tu as inondé Insta des paysages de Norvège.

-Tu me suis sur Insta ?

-Pour les photos de plage de Taylor. Si tu étais en Norvège, c'était forcément des cabines UV. CQFD, le coincé qu'il fallait dépraver.

-…Kamoulox ? balbutia Loki avant de souffler d'un ton agacé, révise ta géographie Bamboula, en été on a vingt heures d'ensoleillement.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas pourquoi tu parles des Bahamas, homard trop cuit ?

Il soupira, vaincu.

-J'étais vraiment en Norvège. Et j'ai vraiment bronzé naturellement. Juste… C'était insupportable. Je n'avais plus vu Odin depuis que maman a divorcé, et ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

-Tu veux en parler ? Ҫa me changera du cours de la peau d'alligator.

L'héritier lui jeta un regard bizarre.

-Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus simple, comme cotation en bourse ?

-Quoi, tu voulais les écailles de carpe koï ? Au moins l'alligator ça en jette.

Loki ne rajouta rien, et Sam ne put retenir sa question :

-C'est vraiment la faute de Psychology magazine si vous êtes partis en Norvège ?

-Ma mère dit que non, mais j'ai tout de même une longue discussion horriblement gênante et désagréable avec elle. Et pour Psychology, elle espère leur soutirer trente millions.

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Bien fait, se frotter à la toile émeri des talents juridiques de Frigga leur apprendrait à exposer des théories poignardant allègrement la biologie.

-PDG de Coca-Cola en approche, chuchota Loki d'un ton brise-cœur qui contrastait avec son sourire avenant.

Il n'y avait que lui pour savoir faire ça, songea Sam tandis qu'il lâchait d'une traite : « comment vont les affaires, vous ne m'étonnez pas, combien de cannettes par seconde déjà, oui vous avez raison ne parlons pas boulot, quel âge prend la petite dernière, treize ans déjà, elle sera au prochain cocktail vraiment, ils avaient tellement hâte pas vrai monsieur Friggason, oh nous, vous savez, avec la crise les donations s'affaiblissent tandis que ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'offrir la chimio augmentent, c'est toute la tragédie de la chose, vraiment oh non c'est trop, merci infiniment, dieu vous bénisse. »

Sainte Marie priez pour les langues de bois.

Sam était tellement doué dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'en retirait plus aucun challenge. Loki, lui, était là pour plaire et faire de la publicité pour le cabinet de sa mère, dont il allait faire partie une fois ses études terminées. Aussi, il le disait moins souvent que son ami, mais n'ayant même pas les affaires sentimentales que celui-ci affectionnait particulièrement, Sam s'ennuyait _vraiment_ , et ça empirait avec le temps.

Un soir –une vente aux enchères de bancs de central park pour la mucoviscidose, ou un kamoulox du genre, comme Loki aimait les qualifier-, il chuchota à toute vitesse :

-Mec je vais crever d'ennui, fais quelque chose.

-T'inquiète, lui répondit-on dans un clin d'œil. J'ai de ces assaisonnements français dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Mon ami les appelle « Herbes de Provence ». Après onze heures, on s'éclipse sur le toit et on se fait ça.

Sam jeta un œil à ce que lui montrait Loki, discrètement caché dans une boîte métallique de bonbons à la menthe, et chuchota un sceptique :

-Mouais. C'est juste de la beuh ton truc.

-Arrête de faire ton rappeur gangsta qui sort de taule, Sam, soupira Loki d'un ton blasé, je sais que t'en as jamais pris. Je te connais depuis que le président chinois nous a offert des hochets, tu te souviens ?

-Xi Jinping a fait ça ?

-Mais oui. Maman m'a montré la vidéo.

-On dirait un mafieux quand tu parles de ta reum, Loki, tu le sais ça. Et là tu me fais fumer de la beuh. Tu vas te faire arrêter, fais gaffe un peu.

Loki retint son rire dans un sourire et Sam se dit qu'il était foutu, donc alla parler avec le préfet de Pennsylvanie déplacé pour l'occasion. Soit disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posséder un banc de Central Park. Il était moins intéressé par le combat contre la leucémie, par contre. Dépité, Sam alla se réfugier dans l'ascenseur à 22h54, et attendit sur le toit un bon quart d'heure. Loki avait été retenu par une affaire d'adultère qu'on lui expliquait à demi-mots alors qu'il avait déjà refilé au gars trois cartes de visite de sa mère, et savait pertinemment que la femme en question allait s'enfuir avec sa secrétaire la semaine qui suivrait. C'était sa nouvelle maquilleuse qui lui avait raconté. Une fille charmante, lesbienne, au courant de tous les potins de la ville, susceptible à un point inimaginable. Mais elle était marrante, et cachait les boutons d'acnés de Loki bien mieux que l'ancienne, virée pour avoir parlé de ses problèmes d'hémorroïdes aux paparazzis. Mais bref, j'arrête de vous flooder : le futur avocat arriva donc sur le toit à 23h11, la boîte de bonbons à la menthe n'en étant pas moulée par son pantalon de smoking.

Sam sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la cachette discrète qu'était la poche intérieure de sa veste. Parce qu'un fumeur représentant la lutte contre le cancer, ça ferait glousser de rire les journalistes et hurler de rage ses parents. Il essayait d'arrêter, mais c'était la seule route un peu verticale qu'il avait trouvée dans son existence terriblement terre à terre.

-Tu sais les rouler, au moins ? s'enquit-il.

-Ҫa doit pas être trop compliqué, marmonna Loki en posant son téléphone sur le bord du toit pour le laisser diffuser une musique d'ambiance.

 _Well I don't know why I came here tonight, I got a feeling that something ain't right_

***Pour épargner la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs, la description de trois joints éventrés a été censurée. L'équipe de tournage précise qu'aucun pétard n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce texte, et que tout n'est qu'effets spéciaux révolutionnaires***

-T'as bien choisi la chanson, tiens, nota Sam en contemplant le massacre de papier à cigarette déchiré et de tabac gisant sur le sol poussiéreux du toit. La bande sonore d'une des plus célèbres scènes de torture de l'histoire du cinéma.

-Je l'ai mise en rapport en soirées mondaines qu'on se farcit depuis qu'on a des couches.

-Tu es une foutue drama queen, Loki, affirma le jeune millionnaire dans un rire moqueur.

-Merci, répliqua le concerné avec bonne humeur car il avait enfin réussi à rouler le premier bédo de sa vie.

Il alluma son briquet d'un tour de molette et enflammant le tube de poison euphorisant en chantonnant doucement avec la musique :

 _-Here I am, stuckin' on the rooftop with you._

Sam aurait pu répliquer qu'il devait arrêter de sortir avec des chanteuses parce que ça l'avait sérieusement contaminé. Mais il se serait coupé les deux bras plutôt que d'inviter les petites copines de son ami dans la conversation, sur ce toit si paisible et si tranquille où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Loki prit une bouffée, et, sans commenter, la lui tendit. L'odeur épicée parvint à ses narines avant même qu'il ne respire. Il se dit que ça ne pouvait que le distraire un peu, et gonfla ses poumons pour laisser la drogue pénétrer dans ses cellules et son sang. L'envolée fut douce mais immédiate, et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pas mal, hein ? s'enquit son compagnon.

-Ouais, c'est… commença Sam en cherchant ses mots, pas mal, finit-il par dire.

Le bout de ses doigts picotait doucement, il se sentait très léger. La bande originale de Reservoir Dogs s'était terminée, et à présent Sia chantait qu'elle adorait les plaisirs bon marché. En effet, ces « Herbes de Provence » avaient dû coûter moins cher que n'importe quelle cigarette consumée ce soir.

-Eh, j'ai entendu dire que c'était encore meilleur quand un inspirait d'abord et passait sa bouffée à l'autre, affirma Loki en récupérant le joint qu'on lui tendait. Tu veux essayer ?

Sam hocha la tête sans trop percuter à quoi il avait dit oui, et le futur avocat prit une bouffée avant de mettre ses mains en coupe devant sa bouche et de se rapprocher de lui.

Le souffle de Loki contre ses dents lui fit vraiment tout drôle. A vrai dire, il fut incapable de déterminer si c'était la drogue qui lui faisait cet effet-là, ou le désir qu'il ressentait pour celui qui la lui insufflait.

Toujours est-il qu'il proposa (lentement mais sûrement) de faire pareil pour lui, et après avoir fouillé un petit instant dans des pupilles vertes et profondes, se dit que c'était plus simple sans les mains. Comme sur un vélo, beaucoup plus dangereux, mais plus excitant.

Les lèvres de Loki sur les siennes étaient exactement comme il se les était visualisées. Chaudes, puant le tabac, pressant fort tandis qu'une main de pianiste caressait ses cheveux crépus. Les chemises passèrent par-dessus les épaules, le joint s'éteignit seul sur le rebord sale.

Ҫa aurait pu aller très loin si la sécurité vint les chercher par la peau du cou, l'un sur l'autre défoncés sur un toit de New York. Les portefeuilles s'ouvrirent et les tabloids n'en surent rien.

Le lendemain, Loki rompit avec Taylor. Mais Sam refusa d'y voir un signe, et décommanda plusieurs soirées pour ne pas se torturer inutilement. Son ami était hétéro, après tout, et ce n'était pas un peu de cannabis qui allait y changer grand chose. Le prenant pour un refus, Loki renonça, et essaya d'oublier le contraste fascinant de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre.

-o-o-o-o-

Sam tournait et retournait son Iphone 8 dans sa main. Les paparazzis pouvaient le voir marmonner dans son petit bouc que sa maquilleuse l'avait quasi forcé à se faire pousser. Trois semaines plus tôt, elle était en train d'harmoniser son teint avant une soirée philanthrope au casino, avec tous les gains reversés à la lutte contre la leucémie, quand tout à coup elle avait lancé d'une traite :

« Sam chéri le maquillage ne fait pas tout si tu veux arrêter d'avoir l'air d'un ado il va falloir prendre une décision. Une moustache, un bouc, une barbe, ce que tu veux, mais par pitié fais quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de travailler chez The Voice Kids.

Estomaqué, Sam avait voulu se retourner mais elle lui avait filé un petit coup de pinceau sur la tête pour la laisser faire son travail.

-Amora, avait-il protesté sans bouger, je suis déjà à ça (l'écart entre son pouce et son index était très mince) de me faire tirer dessus par les cops quand je rentre de boîte, tu crois qu'avec une barbe ça va donner quoi ? C'est Guantanamo qui m'attend.

-Tu es une drama-queen chéri, pire que Loki Friggason. Les cops te tirent pas dessus, ils te demandent des autographes. Une barbe ne changera rien. Et si jamais ça arrive, au moins tu ne figureras pas dans les statistiques des mineurs noirs abattus cette année.

-Mais chez les adultes ?

-Exactement, avait-elle lancé joyeusement. Hier soir Darcy m'a dit qu'un bouc à la RDJ t'irait bien.

-Darcy ? s'était-il étranglé. Darcy comme la maquilleuse de Loki ? Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ben oui, ça aide, quand on couche ensemble.

-…Comment ça vous couchez ensemble ?

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, avait-elle soupiré. On a eu notre propre article dans le Gala de la semaine dernière.

-Tu me donnes plus de détails, ou je mange trois tablettes de chocolat blanc avant de dormir.

-AH NON, pas du chocolat ! Imagine tous les boutons que je vais devoir…

À son petit sourire vainqueur, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et avoué :

-Bon d'accord, on s'est faites surprendre exprès parce qu'on en avait marre que les tabloïds insinuent qu'on couche avec nos patrons. En vrai on est juste sex friends.

-Trop de détails, Amora.

-C'est toi qui en voulais, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Allez déguerpis, va aider les petits enfants chauves.

-Pour la dernière fois, ne les appelle pas comme ça ou je te vire.

-Je suis vilaine, c'est ma nature de parler comme ça. Et fais-toi pousser le bouc !

Donc bref. Depuis cette bombe lâchée par les maquilleuses, les paparazzis frustrés s'étaient retroussé les manches et avaient fouillé sérieusement les sorties de secours des meilleures boîtes de la ville. C'était ainsi qu'on avait renforcé les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité de Sam, et découvert la relation de Loki avec la finaliste de Russia's Got Talent, Natasha Romanoff. Cette fille pouvait planter un couteau entre les cuisses d'un mec (et non plus haut) à trente mètres les yeux bandés. Et si ça suffisait pas, elle chantait bien, parlait sept langues et était incroyablement sexy. Il se murmurait qu'il l'avait déjà demandé en fiançailles.

Autant dire, pour les paparazzis bien renseignés, que Sam déprimait grave.

(et qu'il avait un nouveau bouc très très sayant qui le vieillissait)

-Rassure-moi, c'est un faux ?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Loki, grinça-t-il tandis que la rousse à son bras retenait un sourire. Mlle Romanoff, je présume ?

-Ravie de vous connaître monsieur Wilson, appelez-moi Natasha.

Ils restèrent quatre secondes à se sourire avant que Loki ne jette un œil autour d'eux et lance doucement :

-Allez ça suffit, on expédie les parlottes et les photos puis on monte sur le toit.

Le sourire de Natasha disparut et elle laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai déjà une crampe à la mâchoire Lok, tu m'avais pas dit que ce serait aussi coincé que ça, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse. Y'en a encore combien ?

Sam maugréa silencieusement, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester cette fille, bien qu'il ait eut très envie de frapper Loki à la mention qu'il allait l'emmener à leur cachette. Ils étaient déjà montés sur ce bâtiment-là, quand ils avaient seize ans environ. N'était-ce pas là qu'ils avaient fumé leur première cigarette ?

 _Grandis un peu, Sam_ , se morigéna-t-il dans l'ascenseur.

Cette Natasha était réellement quelqu'un de dur à ne pas apprécier. Un franc-parler courageux, des rudiments de danse classique qu'elle exécuta devant les gratte-ciels éclairés, un humour cynique qui faisait beaucoup trop sourire Loki. Et elle avait une bague soixante carats à son doigt.

Sam finit par se lever, disant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour amuser le beau monde sous leurs pieds. Il avait la main sur la poignée de l'issue de secours quand la main de pianiste de Loki se posa sur son bras.

-Sam, écoute… J'ai beaucoup songé à la dernière fois…

-T'aurais pas dû, répondit celui-ci d'un ton léger que ses épaules tendues foutaient par terre. On est des bons potes, on était défoncés, y'a pas à chercher plus loin.

-Je l'ai vraiment pas vécu comme ça, tu sais. J'arrête pas d'y penser.

L'estomac de Sam se tordit, mais l'instinct de survie fut le plus rapide. Il se braqua :

-J'ai fait ça parce que je voulais te faire réagir, te faire peur. Pour que tu te trouves enfin une vraie petite amie, au lieu de tout plaquer un mois après. C'est fait, et même bien fait, je suis satisfait. N'y pense plus.

-Dis-moi que ça t'a rien fait, que t'as rien ressenti, insista Loki en resserrant sa prise. Et je te laisse partir.

-C'était un acte de charité, mec, cracha Sam. Y'avait rien de sincère là-dedans. »

La main sur son bras se retira vivement, comme si Sam avait planté un couteau dedans, lors d'un cruel numéro de cirque à la russe. Libéré de son entrave, il dévala l'escalier de secours, et rentra en taxi. Il passa la soirée dans sa chambre trop grande de son appartement trop grand, à se sentir comme un con.

-o-o-o-o-

«Tu lui as dit QUOI ? lui hurla dessus Amora à la première heure le lendemain matin.

-Tu es virée, marmonna Sam dans son oreiller. Comment t'es entrée d'abord ?

-On m'a donné la clef pour que je retire tous les deux jours les tablettes de chocolat cachées partout.

-C'était _toi_ ?

-Ton conseiller en com, en fait.

-Il est viré, affirma-t-il en roulant gracieusement jusqu'à l'autre bout de son lit king-size. Et toi aussi. Allez va-t-en.

Amora en fit le tour à pied pour crier une nouvelle fois :

-Loki a tout raconté à Darcy qui m'a tout raconté : tu lui as pas dit ça quand même ? Que tu l'avais peloté par _charité_ ?

-C'est putain de pas tes affaires ! s'offusqua-t-il en s'enterrant sous sa couette en plumes. Le jour où tu gèreras parfaitement une relation tu pourras me donner des leçons !

-Pas besoin de produire soi-même pour formuler une appréciation !

La phrase familière fit finalement ouvrir un œil à Sam.

-Il lui raconte ça aussi ? Et elle te le raconte à toi ?

-Non, elle était en mission spéciale pour récupérer le journal intime de Loki chez un paparazzi. Elle s'est réfugiée chez moi le temps que ça se tasse, et je l'ai lu pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle se reçut un traversin en pleine tête et le jeune milliardaire se leva de son lit de très mauvaise humeur, avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et d'en ressortir quand il serait plus paisible à propos du monde.

-C'est vous qui vous assurez de notre vie privée et c'est vous qui ne savez pas ce que c'est, marmonna-t-il avant de refermer le porte derrière lui.

-Connaissance n'empêche pas crime… se justifia-t-elle mollement en pétrissant le coussin à mémoire de forme. Dis… dit-il plus fort mais avec hésitation, t'es quand même conscient que t'as fait une connerie ?

-Quelle connerie ? protesta-t-il après avoir rouvert la porte à la volée. Il va se marier avec cette Natasha. Puisqu'il y pensait encore, il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

-C'est pour les _papiers_ , triple andouille ! Ils font semblant ! T'es pareil que les autres stars, finalement. Incapable de distinguer l'amour simulé du vrai.

La fureur dans ses yeux verts lui rappelant vaguement ceux de Loki, Sam la regarda tourner ses talons hauts et claquer la porte derrière elle. Il resta le menton levé vers le plafond, espérant qu'elle serait calmée pour le gala de la semaine prochaine. Car avec toutes ces questions et ces nuits sans sommeil, il allait avoir un teint affreux.

-o-o-o-o-

Il vit en effet approcher cette soirée avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Il n'avait écrit aucun texto et n'avait pas songé à appeler Loki plus de trente secondes. Par contre il s'était longtemps creusé la tête pour savoir quoi lui dire, comment se faire pardonner, ou comment lui crier dessus, ça dépendait des périodes.

Pour une fois, et peut-être la première, Sam arriva après lui, et n'avait serré que quelques mains, distribué que quelques sourires, qu'il le vit dans la foule en train de le regarder.

On lui fit un signe du menton vers les toilettes. _Plus de toit_ , songea-t-il le cœur serré. Il allait falloir endurer les galas seul pour de bon, à présent.

Il hésitait toujours entre les excuses et la colère quand il passa la porte trop luxueuse. Quand Loki passa la porte, par contre, ses intentions étaient plus claires et impliquaient des lèvres sur un cou, mais hey, il était des situations où tout l'argent du monde, tu pouvais te le fout… le fournir à des associations caritatives. La leucémie, oui, pourquoi pas. Mais pas à Arrange Human Relationships, eux c'étaient des voleurs, ils gardaient tout pour eux, aucune action concrète, jamais. Bref, Sam était fébrile dans des toilettes trop chères, et Loki avait détourné le regard également.

Sam se força à dire quelque chose, et ça sortit trop vite, trop agressivement :

-C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Loki eut le tic à la mâchoire qu'il avait quand il se sentait pris au piège. Il montra les crocs et lança :

-C'était dégueulasse ce que t'as dit la semaine dernière. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si toi c'était par charité, moi c'était par _pitié_ , parce que même les tabloïds te voient jamais avec personne !

Il regretta ses mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres, et fit un pas en avant comme pour les rattraper, ou au moins empêcher Sam de reculer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent d'effet, alors il balbutia :

-Non, écoute, je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Sam avait envie de le frapper, mais aussi d'avouer qu'il avait toujours espéré qu'il se passe un truc entre eux, avec toutes ces soirées, ces blagues complices, les nuits éternelles passées entre les costumes et sur les toits.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus, marmonna-t-il avec un peu de hargne et de faiblesse mêlées. Tu sais ce qu'il m'énerve entre nous, face de craie ? asséna-t-il en levant un doigt menaçant. C'est qu'on sait même plus ce que c'est, une phrase sincère. On a tellement fait les cons dans ce monde, à être mielleux avec les marionnettes et agressifs avec ceux qui comptent, qu'on est tout déréglés. Ҫa me dégoûte. Comment savoir si t'étais sincère ce soir-là, ou si tu faisais semblant, comme chaque minute de ta vie ?

-S'il te plaît, Sam, ta gueule. Je t'aime.

Le silence revint enfin, matérialisé par les lèvres entrouvertes et muettes de Sam abasourdi qui clignait des yeux. Soulagé, Loki laissa la pression retomber, et se rapprocha tout doucement.

-Oh espèce de… marmonna le jeune philanthrope avant de l'embrasser.

Le contraste riche de leurs deux peaux se fit à nouveau, et le futur avocat ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux et ne plus le voir. Même la plus chère des croûtes vendues aux enchères quelques étages sous leurs pieds ne rendrait jamais cette beauté sauvage et fragile de leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Il comptait bien se le faire écrire dans les veines, noir sur blanc, et si la nuit durait suffisamment longtemps, blanc sur noir.

-Loki, merde, murmura Sam dans le creux de son oreille. Me balance pas des choses pareilles. J'ai été nourri au caviar et faux semblants toute ma vie. Je suis pas préparé à ce genre de phrases, tu comprends ?

Il y eut un long silence soufflé dans le cou du futur avocat, et finalement on demanda :

-Toi et Natasha… C'est vraiment pour les papiers ?

-Pas seulement.

Avant que Sam ne puisse le frapper, Loki ajouta :

-C'était aussi un alibi médiatique pour moi, mais je crois que c'est foutu par terre. Elle est tombée amoureuse de son psy, et ça a l'air réciproque. Donc ça sert à rien de se marier pour de faux si elle peut le faire pour de vrai.

À ça, Sam finit finalement par le frapper. Ҫa le démangeait depuis longtemps, sauf qu'il fit l'erreur de balancer dans le même temps qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient ados. Une fois remis de son direct puis de son aveu, Loki lui demanda de confirmer, et une fois sûr et bien en colère qu'il ait caché ça tout ce temps au lieu de tout simplement le dire, s'autorisa lui aussi un petit coup de poing libérateur.

En les voyant rentrer dans son petit appartement pour éviter les paparazzis toujours postés devant les leurs, Darcy pesta, parce que cet œil au beurre noir allait être sacrément dur à cacher. La lèvre ouverte de Sam, elle s'en foutait, mais comptez sur elle pour tout dire à Amora tiens. Elle le fit d'ailleurs l'instant d'après, claquant la porte tout en affirmant que si elles voyaient un seul suçon dans un endroit visible, sur l'un comme chez l'autre, elles les tueraient.

Ils ne firent pas exactement comme demandé mais c'est fou les miracles que font les fonds de teint de nos jours.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Un mois plus tard_

Dans sa limousine, Loki demanda à Siri d'appeler Sam. Siri lui demanda si « Sam » correspondait désormais au contact récemment modifié «cœur étoile cœur Sam cœur étoile cœur ». Loki envoya Siri se faire foutre et passa l'appel manuellement tandis que son chauffeur Heimdall éclatait d'un rire bruyant.

-Heimdall je te vire pour la quarante-septième fois, affirma-t-il avec l'Iphone contre son oreille.

-Tu devrais soigner cette obsession de virer tout le monde tout le temps, affirma Sam d'un ton chaleureux.

-Tu peux parler, Darcy m'a dit que tu avais viré Amora à environ quatre mille reprises. Bref, est-ce que tu viens aux enchères de ce soir ?

-Lesquelles ?

-Les peintures des autistes de New York.

-Oui je viens. Ils sont adorables.

-D'accord, très bien, donc tu sais je me demandais… fit-il lentement en se regardant les ongles et souriant doucement, devinant la frustration de l'autre. Voilà, donc en gros dis-moi franchement…

-Loki, s'agaça le millionnaire. Accouche ma face de craie.

Loki s'empêcha de ricaner et enchaîna, coupant Sam qui s'agaçait :

-Fais pas ta diva ou je te jure que…

-Est-ce que tu es consentant que je te roule le pain du siècle devant les paparazzis ?

Le silence estomaqué faillit le faire caqueter de rire comme un vilain de vieux comics, ceux des années quarante, sexistes, racistes et patriotiques comme pas possible, qui foutaient n'importe quoi avec la mythologie et la science, où les méchants étaient en collants moulants bleus et rouges, et les méchants, des nazis tenant des bombes toutes rondes avec une mèche évidemment trop longue.

C'était le bon temps. Maintenant les gens se divertissaient avec la vie intime de gens plus riches qu'eux.

Grand bien leur fasse. Du spectacle, il allait leur en donner.

-Loki, tu n'y penses pas, balbutia Sam. _Deux_ images médiatiques ruinées. La mienne n'est déjà pas géniale, et depuis que tu as rompu avec Natasha…

-Arrêêête, protesta Loki en se renfonçant dans son cuir, si t'étais pas au courant la guerre civile est finie. Au 21ème siècle tout le monde s'en fout qu'on soit deux mecs, un noir et un blanc, et si on couche en missionnaire ou en brouette.

-Tu rigoles ? Closer a fait un article de trois pages sur le pourcentage des positions du kama sutra que Robert Downey Junior avait testées.

-Mauvais exemple, balaya Loki d'un petit signe de la main. Combien ? s'enquit-il après une pause curieuse.

-12%.

-Seulement ? Sérieux, ce type a une réputation pourtant.

-Faut croire que c'est vaste comme bouquin.

-On s'ennuiera pas, donc.

Il y eut un petit blanc où il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il était en train de dire tout en chassant les images mentales arrivant en masse, et quand il parvint, lança :

-Donc, avant que tu me floodes…

-Je ne floodais pas.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais bien devenir l'un des membres du nouveau couple le plus hype et sexy des Etats-Unis.

Sam resta silencieux quelques instants de trop, et Loki sut qu'il avait gagné. Ҫa allait être grandiose.

-Nos parents vont péter un câble, tu le sais ça ? affirma faiblement Sam avec un sourire dans sa voix.

-Je m'en branle totalement mon cher.

Ayant trouvé la comparaison idéale, il leva un doigt prétentieux dans la limousine, et ponctua :

-Comme de notre premier gala.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soleil, bon anniversaire en retard, et j'ai hâte de voir si tu n'es pas trop déçue du résultat après toute cette attente. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré la personnalisation extrême, et **si vous aussi vous voulez fêter l'anniversaire de Soleil Breton, allez déposer une petite review sur l'une de ses fantastiques histoires** (Dernière Volonté c'est ma petite préférée. Non ce n'est pas parce que c'est basé sur un de mes prompts, c'est parce qu'il y un fantôme. Comment ça ça revient au même ?)

Moi je vous retrouve bientôt sur la suite de Wanderful ou DLPDLM.

Des bibis, des zouzous, des bisous !


End file.
